crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Freelancer Tucker/Darkside Chapter 3: Impact PT 2
Seraph could remember the first time they had discussed coming to this universe. Yoko had decimated many of their universe’s militaries and governments, forcing them to come together as one final struggle to end her; even if she had escaped into what could only be described as a “mirror” world. It was himself, Church and Evo, they were standing at the last known location of their mutual target, tempers were high, not just at Yoko but one another. There were several reasons this grouping would have lead to mass bloodshed if they weren’t gunning for the red head’s death. “This is bullshit, let’s just send in my marines. We’ll sift through the bodies afterwards” Church said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. He was always one to send in others first, not that he didn’t do his own dirty work from time to time. To the left of Seraph, Evo made a disgruntled noise at the suggestion, turning to Church. “No, we’re going in after her. I want to rip her head off her shoulders.” Church looked ready to reiterate when Seraph let out a sigh, gaining the attention of the two. They had always been at each others throats, sibling rivalry or some shit; he tried not to care too much on the matter. “Look, we’re here for a reason. It’s too problematic to bring in anyone else, and we’re bringing her back alive. So stop arguing, or I can do this myself.” He kept his tone professional and cold, going back to surveying the area. He could do this whole thing himself really, but having a bit of back-up never hurt, no matter how annoying they got. He would’ve taken anyone really, as long as they had corporeal forms to take shots and had enough sense to not be in his way. Grif or Danno would have been his first choice if he could’ve found them, he even thought about dragging Ninja along. Looking back on that day, he wished he could change it. Maybe stop himself from going, or even listening to Church. What followed was a harrowing group of events that killed most of the people he considered colleagues. Just another week for the man who used to be Marq. ---- He awoke to the sounds of battle. His eyes fluttered open as he groaned in pain, a sharp jolt going through his head with the new sense overload. He could make out the room he was in, it lacked the blinding lights of the other room, the walls were a dull metal grey; he could see a door, probably locked. The room itself was mostly barren with only a couple of chairs stwen about and the bed he was currently laying in, however, in the corner there was a television, it looked old, maybe a relic from the 21st century; Seraph honestly didn’t care, it was what was playing that interested him. It was the same white room he was in, the light hurting his eyes even from off a screen, there was two different occupants however; a purple haired girl who was avoiding attacks from a black helmeted man. The girl seemed to be quickly gliding across the floor, whatever advantage this gave her seemed to be on a limit, as the man was quickly catching up to her. Seraph noted a odd buzzing sound coming from the man, it took him sometime to realize the attacker was holding two spinning disks. Seraph wasn’t savvy to the specifics to the weird choice of weaponry, he could however, tell they were energy based and from the way the man was swinging them at the girl, they weren’t for killing. They did appear to hurt though, as the girl took a couple of hits to her abdomen, she dropped to the floor in apparent pain. The helmeted man looming over her, like a predator waiting for it’s prey to stop moving. “Well folks, looks like Void is about finish off one of our newest competitors: Gale Terrma!” Seraph was a bit taken back by the new voice, quickly realizing it was from the television. “''Son of a bitch, someone’s announcing this''?” Seraph thought as he continued to watch, the man still standing over the girl, the disks in his hands buzzing threateningly. The girl was knocked out now, he assumed she was dealing with the same drugs he was shot up with. If he was a different man, Seraph would’ve tried to find her and save her, but he wasn’t a hero; he just wanted to get out of this damn place. He continued to watch though, engrossed on to what was to happen. The man seemed to turn off his weapons with one last glance at the girl, walking back to one of the adjacent walls. That announcer seemed lost for words as the fight appeared to be over and the screen went black. “Wow, I’ve never see that guy let anyone live before.” Turning to his left, Seraph met his own reflection in a familiar visor, jumping up from his bed in a haste only to fall back into it due to the pain reverberating through his body. This appeared to amuse the Spartan sitting next to him. “Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you, just seeing how you were doing.” “What the hell do you mean by that? You threw me into a wall!” Seraph tried to throw a punch from his position in bed, only to watch his fist fall short. “Damn you should learn to cool off better.” Seraph could swear he felt a blood vessel pop in his head as he glared at the Spartan, hoping to whatever deity would listen that the armored man would burst into flames at the moment. Finding that no one was listening, Seraph gritted his teeth and decided to glean whatever he could from the Spartan. “Just..Shut up. Where the hell am I?” “You don’t know?” The Spartan sounded shocked, or it could have been sarcasm, Seraph didn’t really care. “Some of the others here call it Darkside , I’m not really the type to think that way though..” He continued, his voice low as if scared to say it any louder. Seraph wasn’t really impressed, he had lived in a technical darkside all his life, what the hell could one little prison due to him. He looked passed the Spartan to the now blank screen, his thoughts of escaping still tantalizing his every sense. “So, how did a Spartan end up in this place? The UNSC must be throwing a fit.” He stated quite smugly, he always hated that organization, even when he was working for them The Spartan didn’t answer at first, seemingly thinking over his answer. “Who said I’m a Spartan?” Came his eventual reply, Seraph could swear he could envision the man grinning behind his visor. That raised a lot of questions though, if this man wasn’t a Spartan then how was he even wearing that armor? “Who the hell are you then?” Seraph asked bluntly, he wasn’t one for beating around the bush with these sorts of things. “Well, who the hell do you think I am?” The Spartan gave a laugh at his own words before continuing. “You might as well just call me RL. It’s a better name than anything else I have.” Seraph found that a odd name, and didn’t think of it as much, until he remembered hearing a similar name. The Church he knew had a subordinate of the same name, he never really knew the man but if he worked for Church, than he wasn't much of a threat. Could this man be this universe’s version of him? If he was, what changed for him to be in this place? Seraph let out a sigh and rubbed at his temple, trying to stop an oncoming headache. This shit was getting complicated, fast. “So, what’s your name? I’m pretty sure introductions work both ways.” “It’s Seraph.” He wasn’t really reluctant to let his name out, he was pretty sure it was shouted to a crowd of strangers when he fought anyways. Speaking of a crowd screaming, the screen had came back to life, two different people had filled the screen though. Looking away from RL to the spectacle, he could see a wolf of some sort, he didn't know if it was a alien speices or something magical, both were plausible explainations; Sometihing else caught his eyes though, the wolf's opponent. It was a woman, she had pink hair, she didn't seem to be in a drugged state as the one before her. There was something else to her though, something that transfixed Seraph. He barely noticed the announcer begin to introduce the fighters. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome the lovely Lucy and her newest rival: The Wolf!" Category:Blog posts